Fooked
by louise17116
Summary: A bunch of NAUGHTY SPASHLEY ONESHOTS! This is very much RATED M! You can read...I won't tell ;) Enjoy...


**Author's Note:** Hey bitches! So here's the thing making love is great. Like wow oh my God it is so amazing. It's soft and passionate and gentle and you feel every second of it and you just feel so loved. It's perfect. Now making love is great and everything but that's not what these one-shot are about. Sometimes you just want to be fucked. Hot, rough, sexy, sweaty, intense, rough sex. I'm just being honest here. And most of you are probably lying to yourself if you say you don't like rough sex or getting "fucked" every once in a while. Well if you're not into that then this series isn't for you. So go run along and read some love story because we're getting fucked here :P I think it's about time someone spices things up on fanfic. We all want it but no one goes there. So I'm about to go there. Just a bunch of one shot's I've fantasized about having with the love of my life. And it's easier to write it out rather than say it. Lol hope she doesn't kill me for the naughty things I'm about to say. I love you baby! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! MY GIFT TO YOU!

**Fooked**

Here's A Candy Cane You Can Suck On

"Soooo I was thinking about Christmas," I tell Ashley.

"Oh yeah," she grins. We're sitting on the couch right now. We're both completely naked lying down on the couch under a blanket. We're facing each other with our sweaty bodies pressed against one another and our limbs tangled together.

"Yeah I mean it's a really special day and well you're the only one I can see myself sharing the day with." Ashley closes the small distance between us and kisses me sweetly.

"So what do you think," I ask.

"I think you're adorable."

"No I meant about Christmas," I giggle. She smiles slightly but not as big as usual and kisses my lips.

"What," I ask knowing something's not right.

"You're gonna be upset," she explains with a sad expression.

"Just tell me," I say expecting to be let down.

"That sounds so amazing Spence..."

"But," I continue for her knowingly.

"Christmas is for family..."

"Oh...that's okay," I tell her feeling completely stupid.

"I'm sorry Spence," she says in a sad voice.

"No its okay, I get it." She pulls me to her tightly and kisses my forehead. Am I let down? Sure, but I understand. I just feel silly for planning all this stuff out like an idiot.

"But I promise we can have our own little Christmas after," she explains.

"Okay." She kisses my cheek then lowers her head to bite and suck on my neck.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

"I don't know how you put up with your mother," Aunt Lou says. Well I ended up at my parent's house for family dinner. My mom, dad, and brother are here and my grandma has been here for hours because she always shows up super super early. Grandma's in the kitchen with my mother probably criticizing the way my mom is cooking. My Aunt Lou was the second to arrive. I'm sitting in the living room with her right now and she's complaining about my mother; her sister.

"I just ignore her," I shrug.

"I'm glad I don't have to live here with her I think I'd kill myself." Aunt Lou was always so dramatic.

"Maybe," I shrug.

"No I sure as hell would," she says.

"Lou are you done having your little pity party," my mother calls from the kitchen. Aunt Lou ignores her and continues to bitch to me. Eventually Grandma walks into the living room.

"Come help your mother and sister," Grandma whines.

"Now I got the old lady nagging me," Aunt Lou says.

"What'd she say," Grandma asks me. Grandma can't hear like at all.

"She said she's just chilling in the living room," I reply.

"She's getting a filling done in the living room," Grandma asks. The sad thing is she's serious. Like I said she cannot hear.

"No Grandma she's chilling," I say loudly.

"She's spilling? What did she spill," Grandma inspects the carpet around Aunt Lou. Oh my God...

"Grandma she's relaxing right now!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say that?"

"I did Grandma!"

"No you didn't you said she spilled. I don't see anything though she must've cleaned it up." I look to Aunt Lou for help but she's ignoring us and playing on her phone.

"She did clean it up," I tell her.

"Good!" Grandma walks off and talks loudly to my mother about Aunt Lou spilling on the carpet. My mother proceeds to tell Grandma that she heard wrong. Even my mother could hear what I was saying.

"That old lady can't hear shit. She's gonna be the death of me if your mother isn't," Aunt Lou tells me. This family's gonna be the death of me.

For the next hour and a half Aunt Lou complains to me, my Grandma and mother argue in the kitchen, my Grandma, aunt, and mother argue, and my father and brother hide away. Clay's lucky he went to his girlfriend's house for Christmas.

"Spencer honey come set the table," my mother calls. I jump out of my seat immediately glad to get away from Aunt Lou's never ending complaints. She had just started crying about not having a husband; there is no comforting Aunt Lou just her complaining about what she calls her crappy life.

"I brought over my Christmas set to use since it's a special day," my Grandma says happily.

"Awww that's cool Grandma."

"So be very careful," she demands sternly. Aunt Lou walks into the kitchen and pulls a chair out setting a hand on it to hold herself up. I walk around her and begin to set the table.

"When's the food gonna be done," Aunt Lou says in a snotty mood.

"It would've been done sooner if you and Spencer would've helped," my Grandma points out. I was stuck listening to Aunt Lou complain! I would've gladly helped out!

"We should just push her down the stairs," Aunt Lou says looking over at me. Oh my God.

"I appreciate that you said push rather than throw," Grandma says with a stern look. Aunt Lou rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen. I keep my mouth shut and continue to set the table. That is until I trip over the chair Aunt Lou left pushed out.

I manage to catch myself but not the cup in my hand. It smashed onto the floor shattering completely and I stumbled forward to catch it, but I was too late and I ended up stepping on a huge piece of glass.

"Fuck," I yell out in pain. I sit down in a chair nearby and set my injured foot on my lap. There's a huge piece of glass sticking into my foot. My whole sock is soaked in blood.

"Oh no my cup," Grandma cries. She sits down and starts to sob over her Christmas cup which she had eight more of.

My mom rushes to my side with a pair of scissors and starts to cut off my sock. My dad makes his way into the room ingesting the whole scene and silently starts to clean up the mess. My brother comes down and starts to counsel my Grandma blaming me for breaking the stupid cup. Aunt Lou stands in the doorway and complains about why she doesn't come to family get togethers because of the drama. My foot is bleeding pretty good.

"Spence if we don't get that glass out we need to go to ER or you'll get a blood clot." Fuck that! Okay that freaks me out. One I don't wanna lose my freakin foot over some glass in my foot and two its Christmas! There is no way I'm going to ER!

I finally get all of the glass out of my foot. My mom pulls out this medical spray in a can. She holds it over my foot and I immediately cover my foot with my hands.

"No way," I squeal.

"Spencer it'll get infected if you don't!"

"I'll take that risk!"

"Don't be silly," she says.

"Mom no that stuff is gonna burn!"

"No it won't honey."

"Mom, one, it's in a can! Two, what kinda medicine comes in a can and is a medical spray? That just sounds messed up! It's called Neosporin! And three, it says on the label that it does not hurt! Come on you just know that's a lie!"

"Fine I'll prove it Spence." She sprays it on her own arm over a cut that she's had for years which is now a scar.

"See it doesn't hurt."

"Seriously you're gonna try and pull that?"

"Pull what," she asks confused.

"That's not an open cut. That's a scar mom," I say plainly.

"No I did this a few days ago." Okay seriously it's clearly a scar.

"Okay fine mom but I'm still not letting you spray that crap on me." She sighs in frustration.

"Then let me see so I can make sure you got all of the glass out."

"No you're gonna try and spray that stuff on me!"

"I promise I won't now let me see or we're going to ER." Reluctantly I pull back the skin to show her. She leans her head in to look more closely. Then out of nowhere she sprays as much of the medicine as she can straight into the wound. I cover it up and cry out in pain. It hurts soooooo bad!

"You said you wouldn't!"

"I lied," she smiles.

"It burns!"

"It can't be that bad," she waves it off.

"Jesus what's in that thing!" My mother examines the ingredients more closely.

"Well there's...oops."

"Oops? What's oops mean," I ask.

"Nothing it's just a little past its expiration date." Oh my God!

"Let me see it!" I rip it out of her hand and start to search for the expiration date.

"It's okay it's not that old," mom continues.

"Mom this is eight years old," I say shocked.

"It's okay honey don't worry. Medicine's not like food. You're not eating it," she explains.

"No I'm just putting it inside of my body!" My mom waves it off and goes back to cooking and everyone else gives me dirty looks.

A half hour later my foot is swelled up and I can barely walk on it without it hurting. My mom just puts NEOSPORN on it then wraps it up. So now I'm walking around with a limp.

"Dinner will be ready soon," mom says. There's not enough room for all of us to eat at the dinner table so I was volunteered to eat in the living room with Aunt Lou. Lucky me. Apparently Aunt Lou won't eat in the kitchen because apparently she's in a fight with Aunt Anne who isn't even here yet and probably won't be here until another hour. Aunt Anne is always late.

I sit down in the living room with Aunt Lou after being the last person to get their food. I sit there and listen to her complain and watch her stupid desperate housewives. The door opens and Aunt Anne walks in with her hands full and her son Mike in tow, he's about to turn three.

"Ugghh traffic was so bad," she groans.

"More like you just took your dear time getting here. You're always late," my mother yells out.

"Who's that," Grandma calls out.

"It's me," Aunt Anne replies.

"Who's Steve," Grandma whispers loudly. Grandma comes into the living room to see what's up.

"Anne you're here!" Grandma hugs her and starts asking a bunch of questions. Aunt Anne starts to answer but then Grandma focuses her attention on her little grandson. She puts up a fuss about all the unsafe areas and starts to follow him everywhere he goes.

"Mom he's fine," Anne says irritated.

"Anne come sit down and eat with us," my mother says.

"I'd love to but I have to feed little boy."

"Spencer will take care of it," my mother says. So I get stuck feeding Mike when I haven't eaten yet myself. I don't mind but still you know. The food mostly ends up getting on my clothes, and the whole time I'm feeding him my Grandma is yelling at me saying I'm doing it wrong and that he's choking which isn't true. He's laughing not choking and he's laughing at Grandma because he thinks she's crazy. I'm not kidding he's been saying Grandma's crazy this whole time. Eventually they convince Grandma to go back into the kitchen but she literally comes back into the living room every five minutes to yell at me for something.

Aunt Anne and Aunt Lou start fighting then Aunt Lou runs out crying so I am told to go comfort her. It turns into her complaining about her terrible life. Aunt Lou ends up taking off after bitching that I don't even care which isn't true. I go back inside and my mother and Grandma are comforting Aunt Anne while Glen and dad are playing with little Mike.

They get upset with me when I tell them Aunt Lou drove off because apparently it was my fault. Then Aunt Anne locks herself inside of the bathroom saying it's her fault while my Grandma insists that it's mine.

"I'm gonna go," I tell my mother quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

"Honey don't go!"

"Mom this is terrible. I'm tired and I wanna go home." She announces to everyone that I'm leaving which creates even more chaos.

"I'm gonna go," I finally say.

"She's gonna shovel snow? Why is she gonna go shovel snow," I hear Grandma yell. I get outside and see Aunt Lou walking up the drive and she flips me off. I love my family. I couldn't get my shoe on my bandaged foot so I'm walking with one shoe on and the other in my hand.

I make it into my dark apartment and plop down on the couch exhausted. The only light in the room is from the colorful Christmas tree Ashley and I set up a few weeks ago. Ashley…I hope she's having a better Christmas than me. I sigh loudly and shut my eyes.

"You forgot to open your Christmas present." Startled I jump and follow the sound of the voice with my eyes. Oh my God…it's Ashley but…wow…what she's wearing. She's very…um…festive.

Ashley's wearing this tight red fuzzy bra and boy shorts. The bottom of the bra is covered with white fluffiness and the bottoms of the boy shorts are covered in it too. Around the waste of her boy shorts is a black leather belt, it's like Santa's belt. She even has little black leather boots on. Lastly, on top of her head is a cute little Santa hat. Wow…

I sit up on my elbows to get a better look at her. She struts her long toned sexy legs in my direction. Seductively she straddles my hips, making sure not sit on my waist, and she pushes on my chest with her hand so I lay back down onto the couch. She keeps her hand on my chest and slides it down between my breasts finally pausing when the bottom of her palm is at the edge of my pants.

"What do you want for Christmas," she asks in a sultry voice. I can't even speak though my throat is so dry.

"You know…" she lowers her hips onto my body. Ashley pulls her hat off and throws it on the ground.

"You're on my naughty list," she runs a hand through her curly hair smoothing it out.

"I guess that means you haven't been a good little girl Spence," she says in a low voice, staring straight into my eyes with her dark chocolate orbs.

"Have you?" She leans down so her face is inches from mine.

"Um…I…" I stutter. She places a finger over my lips.

"Bad girls don't get to talk," she whispers. I nod silently. Ashley sits up and takes my hands in hers. She rubs them all over her stomach then starts to massage her breasts with my hands. I bite my lip and watch her chest intently feeling her hard nipples graze over my palms.

"You want my clothes off don't you?" I look up to her and nod.

"I don't think so," she smirks, dropping my hands and holding them on both sides of my head.

"Don't move your hands," she commands. I listen and watch closely as Ashley skillfully takes my shirt off and unclips my bra sliding it down my arms. After tossing my clothes onto the ground her own hands fall to her belt, undoing it slowly.

"Put your hands together." I hold my wrists together and she tightens the cool leather belt around them, binding them together firmly. I rest them on my stomach while Ashley admires her handy work smirking proudly. Then she grabs onto the leather belt pulling, lifting up my upper body.

"Bedroom," is all she says. She slides off my body keeping a firm grip on the belt. I follow behind her all the way to my bedroom. She pushes me and I land on the bed with a bounce. Ashley stands at the edge of the bed with her wanting eyes raking over my entire my body, making my skin hot. Ashley gets onto the bed on her knees. She crawls up my body, kneeling over my hips. She leans down and starts to nibble on my ear, her hot breath making me shiver. Her hand finds its way inside of my panties and she drags two of her fingers through my soaked folds. The pleasure is short lived because she pulls her hand away and places her palm on my bare stomach. I can feel how wet her fingers are.

"Hmmm I bet I know what you want for Christmas," she whispers in a sexy voice. She sits up making me groan. She smirks and lifts her leg so she's now on her knees beside my body.

"Get on the floor and on your knees…now." I do as she says. She spanks my ass hard as I crawl to the end of the bed. I carefully get to the floor on my knees, which is a bit hard since my hands are bound. Ashley sits at the edge of the bed with her legs spread apart. She grabs onto the back of my neck and shoves my face into her panty clad pussy. It doesn't matter that she has boy shorts on. The cloth between her legs and I can smell her cum as if the thin cloth weren't even there. She holds me against her pussy so I rub my nose against the fuzzy cloth and inhale deeply.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas," she chuckles letting go of my neck. I don't back away though. I take a long up her slit and Ashley visibly shivers. She pushes me away by my shoulders and smirks down at me.

"Take my boots off." I quickly try to take them off but it takes me longer since my hands are tied together but I somehow manage to get them off. She kicks the boots away then very slowly and in a teasing manner pulls her boy shorts off exposing her pussy to me. Ashley leans back onto the bed, holding herself up on her elbows. She spreads her legs apart, as far as they will go. I sit there waiting impatiently as I stare at her pussy; I can visibly see her lips glistening in her wetness. I move my gaze to her face, begging her with my eyes.

"Go ahead," she smirks. I don't hesitate as I slam my lips against her pussy, making her hips jump at the motion. I take long slow licks up her slit gathering up all of her cum then tasting and savoring it on my tongue. After doing this for a while I look up to Ashley's face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted a little. I smirk against her pussy and that causes her to open her eyes, staring straight back into mine. I start to tease her with the tip of my tongue, taking slow purposeless licks against her clit. She groans in frustration at my actions and bucks her hips into my face but I easily back away and continue to play with her clit at my own pace. She stops moving her hips and arches her eyebrows challenging me, but I continue to fuck her pussy how I want. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. Ashley reaches down with one of her hands and grabs a fistful of my hair. I only catch a tiny glance of her smirk before Ashley forcefully shoves my face into her pussy telling me exactly what she wants. I can hear her chuckling lightly as she grinds her hips roughly into my face, not that I'm complaining.

My nose is rubbed back and forth between her lips, nudging her clit. My face is covered in Ashley's cum. All I can smell is her cum, my lips are covered in her wetness and I can't lick them fast enough. I can feel some of her cum making its way to my chin. I greedily shove my tongue into her hole, fucking her skillfully. The tip of my nose ends up pressed against her clit while I thrust my tongue in and out of her tight hole. Ashley moans loudly and slides her other hand into my hairs pulling me tightly into her pussy. Just like that I fuck her, nudging my nose against her clit, fucking her with my tongue trying to get even deeper with each thrust. Her cum is spilling out all over my lips but I quicken up my pace feeling her tighten around my tongue.

"Spencer," she whispers breathlessly. I use my chin as support to move my tongue even faster and harder than before. Her quiet whimpers of pleasure have turned into loud moans. I look up to see her mouth wide open and her face contorted in pleasure. Her body goes rigid and she bucks more roughly against my face.

"Spencer," she screams out. Her back arches and she starts to shiver. She rides out her entire orgasm against my face and I slow down my pace a little to prolong her orgasm. I can feel even more cum starting to cover my face. Ashley releases my hair and rests back on the bed. I lick her clit gently getting a few more shivers out of her. She breathes heavily with her eyes shut tightly and her chest rising up and down. I use this time to lick up all of her cum but Ashley tenses up and closes her legs slightly.

"No…don't," she says breathlessly. I ignore her and lap up more of her cum. She closes her legs forcing me to pull my head away. I glare and try to push her legs apart but she's stronger than me and has them closed tightly. She sits up and smirks at me.

"In the corner there's a bag. Get it," she instructs." I reluctantly obey. I search and see the bag in the corner just where she said it would be. Curiously I open it up to expose its contents. My clit throbs and I can feel myself instantly grow wetter. I pull it out of the bag clutching it greedily in my hands. It's a red and white striped strap-on with a red leather harness. Corny...yes...but it's over eight inches, which is bigger than all of my other ones. I wrap my hands around the dildo feeling its thickness. I can't help but imagine the dildo sliding in and out of my tight pussy, stretching me out.

"Bring it over here." I scramble on my knees to Ashley, desperately wanting her to put this thing on and fuck me. I hand it her and she has this cocky, confident smirk on her face as she sees my reaction to my gift. Impatiently I grab the strap-on and proceed to slide the straps over her legs.

"Santa's little helper," she chuckles. She stops me and slides the straps off of her legs. I give her a dirty look but she spreads her legs and that makes me forget why I was irritated in the first place. Thinking Ashley's gonna let me lick up the rest of her cum I lean forward only to be halted by her hand. I growl annoyed by her hand and attempt to push it away. She giggles at my attempts.

"Sit still Spence. You'll like this...I promise," she says in a husky voice. Setting the strap on beside her she reaches behind her back, undoing her bra. She lets it slither down her shoulders and takes her dearest time sliding it down her arms. She finally gets it off and tosses it onto the floor. Her breasts are perfect. Not too big or too small. They're close to the middle but on the bigger side, which I love. Her nipples are always sticking out but when she's horny or cold they get tight and hard and it's quite visible. She catches me staring at her breasts and motions with her finger for me to come closer. I sit up on my knees so I'm level with her chest. I look to her for permission and she simply nods her head. Immediately I take her hard nipple into my warm mouth. I bite down to keep her nipple from leaving my mouth and start to roll my hot tongue around her perfect nipple, going in circles. She groans in pleasure so I take it a step further by adding sucking to the mixture, causing her to arch her upper body into me. I go to raise a hand to play with her other nipple only to be reminded of the restraint surrounding my wrists. So instead I release her nipple and cover the other one with my mouth. I suck on her nipple loving the feeling of it growing harder in my mouth. I look up at Ashley's face as I bite down hard on her nipple, dragging my teeth against it. She moans loudly at the contact but scoots back so she's no longer in range of my mouth. I huff annoyed but it turns into excitement when I see Ashley pick up the strap-on. I watch her oddly as she clutches it by the harness and faces the dildo to her. She surprises me when she presses the dildo to her slit, rubbing it up and down gathering up all of her cum. My jaw about drops when she slides the dildo into her hot pussy taking every single inch of it. She pulls it out slowly careful not to get any of the wetness on her.

"Take the rest of your clothes off." I quickly take them off struggling a bit. I go to throw my panties to the floor but Ashley stops me.

"Give them to me." I hand them to her and she grips the soaked panties in her free hand. She holds them up to her nose and inhales deeply, moaning at the scent. She takes a long slow lick on the wet spot covering my panties, staring into my eyes the entire time. My pussy is soaked and just begging to be fucked. She throws them on the floor then slides the strap-on up her legs. She stands up to adjust and tighten it then sits back down on the bed spreading her legs a little.

"Suck my cock." I look up at her in shock and she just nods with her head to the huge appendage between her legs. Remembering Ashley's cum is covering the dildo I take a long lick down the shaft but it's not enough so I take a few more licks. Wanting more I hesitantly wrap my lips around the tip. I swirl my tongue around it gathering up Ashley's cum. I can feel her eyes on me watching my every movement. I smirk to myself and stun Ashley as I take a large amount of the cock into my mouth. I slide my mouth up and down on the dildo tasting only Ashley's cum. I go as deep as I can without choking myself on the thing. Ashley's rocking her hips slightly but carefully as well so she doesn't hurt me. I even lick the bottom of the hard shaft to get everything. I lapped up all of her cum not missing a single bit. I sit back and look up Ashley for further instruction.

"Get on the bed," Ashley says seductively. I scramble onto the bed tripping over myself to get there. I sit on my knees waiting for her. She smirks as she pushes my head down to the bed.

"Face down, ass up." I shuffle a bit getting comfortable and make sure my ass is sticking straight up. Ashley moves so she's kneeling behind me, her strap on poking the back of my thigh. She slaps my ass really hard causing me to jump and moan quietly. She grabs my ass with her hands squeezing roughly. She pulls them apart so she can see my soaked pussy nice and clear. She removes her hands and then the bed shuffles a little. The tip connects with my pussy and she begins to rub it up and down my slit careful to avoid my clit. I back into her wanting more so Ashley halts her movement altogether. I groan in annoyance at the way she's toying with me.

"Stay still Spence," she commands. It takes everything in me to keep still but I behave and she rewards me by pushing the tip against my hole. She barely applies any pressure yet it slides right in, making me moan loudly. She slams the rest of her cock into my pussy causing my hips to buck. She stops and puts her hand on either of my hips gripping tightly. I brace myself and spread my legs as far as I can, making Ashley chuckle. I know what's coming next. Ashley claims she can't dance or grind but I think that's complete crap. She really knows how to move her hips; she has a fucking incredible stroke game.

She pulls out slowly then pushes back in at the same speed, rocking her hips accordingly. She continues to do this picking her pace up with each thrust, and that's when she does my favorite thing. Ashley does this thing where she rolls her hips and thrusts her hips getting deeper, and it feels so fucking good. Like I said, Ashley has an incredible stroke game.

Ashley's speed is really starting to pick up then she does my next favorite part. She uses my hips as leverage. While Ashley's rolling her hips and pounding deeply into my pussy, she starts to pull my hips back roughly so that I'm slamming onto her cock while she's pounding into me. She gets really deep when she does this.

"Fuck," I moan, muffled by the bed sheets. Ashley picks her pace up even more, loving the moans she's getting from me.

"Asshhh," I moan over and over again. As my moans get louder Ashley goes faster and harder to the point where I'm screaming my pleasure. I can feel my pussy tightening around her cock. I rock my hips back to get Ashley to go even deeper. I'm so close. Muscles all over my body begin to strain.

"Asssshhhhh," I cum. My whole body shakes as the pleasure is sent throughout my body. Ashley keeps up her fast pace causing me to have another orgasm. She slows down her speed letting me ride out the second. I shiver in pleasure and she grinds her hips into me until my orgasm fades. My body begins to slump. Ashley carefully pulls the strap-on out and I collapse onto the bed breathing heavily. Ashley undoes the straps and tosses it to the floor. She lies beside me, and I curl up into her but not before she takes off my restraints. I throw a leg over her hips and rest a hand on her taut stomach while my head relaxes on her chest. She wraps an arm around me and pulls me into her warm body, kissing my forehead.

"Merry Christmas Ash," I mumble against her skin.

"Merry X-mas Spence." I laugh at what she says.

"What," she asks confused.

"Who says X-mas? X-mas is what you write on your Christmas storage boxes because Christmas is too long to write," I chuckle. I can just feel her rolling her eyes.

"Well I say it."

"Nerd." She sighs happily and hugs me to her.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ashley."

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:** Well tell me what you thought I hope you enjoyed it. Have a merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
